Eternity
by Kristabellle
Summary: Just another day in the lives of Pete and Myka. The story takes place before Claudia appears which is why she's not around. First time publisher, so review please! My deadline for finishing will be the new season. Hopefully. T rating just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**_Alright, I don't own Myka, Pete, Artie, the Warehouse (though I wouldn't mind a few of those artifacts) and all that jazz. _**

**_P.S. Reviews are the best way for me to know what I'm doing right and wrong, so please share!_**

**Kansas State University, Manhattan, Kansas**

"PETE!" Myka screamed as she lunged for the girl in the blue pinafore.

"Kinda busy Myka!" Pete shouted back as he wrestled with the man dressed in tin. A buzzing noise came from his coat. Groaning, Pete shoved the tin man to the ground and pulled out the Farnsworth. "Artie?"

"Pete? Where's Myka?"

Pete looked over to his partner, "Uh, she's working on getting the shoes. Dorothy's a real fighter."

"Dorothy? What…what about the Good Witch's …oh. The ruby slippers."

"Yeah, the ruby slippers!"

"Oh. Of course! Baum's mother…"

"Artie!" Myka shouted. "How do I get the shoes off?"

In the small screen of the Farnsworth Artie fumbled with papers. "Have you tried knocking her out with the Tesla?"

"Yes! Pete already used it on the lion and the scarecrow! It hasn't recharged yet!" Myka struggled with the girl and received an elbow to the nose. "OW!" Myka shouted and punched Dorothy out cold.

"It's too dangerous to try to take the shoes off now so douse her!" Artie looked up and realized Pete was gone. The other side of the Farnsworth showed only sky. "Pete?"

"Just…a…second…Artie" Pete huffed. The tin man had recovered and caught Pete with a kick in the stomach. Pete got up from where he had fallen and eyed his opponent. The artifact Pete and Myka had been tracking was an integral part to the life-like aspect of four college students Halloween costumes. Earlier the two had battled a fierce but shy lion and a brainy scarecrow. Now Pete was facing a stocky wrestler-turned-tin man with a romantic side. Out of the corner of his eye Pete saw Myka edging towards the silver canister full of purple, gooey neutralizer directly to the left of the tin man. Pete let out a yell and barreled into the tin man and brought him to the ground. Myka snatched the container and quickly dumped the contents on the feet of the red-headed Kansas native.

With a bright flash the ruby red slippers of legend dimmed and adopted a defeated glimmer. Pete lay on the ground, already beginning to feel the bruises forming around his ribcage. Gingerly Myka lifted the shoes from the college girl's feet and placed them in a large silver bag.

"Come on Pete. We're done here."

Pete slowly got up, "Off to see the wizard?"

Myka rolled her eyes. "Let's just hope he doesn't have any more witches for us to melt."

**Houston, Texas**

"Another round for the lady!" The blonde woman Samuel was with tilted her head back in laughter at his drunken antics. The world was spinning for the middle aged man, but he was more than okay with that; anything to drown out his current situation. His other distraction snuggled into his lap holding her fourth martini of the night and began to nibble at his ear. Entwining her hands in his brown hair she placed small kisses all along his neck. Sighing, he pushed all other thoughts away and focused on his date's plunging neckline and short skirt.

"Sammy?" the blonde moaned into the pillow.

"Yes Baby?" Wracking his sore mind he realized he had forgotten her name as well as how many shots he'd put away the night before.

"My head is killing me." The clock brightly declared that it was well past ten o'clock.

"The hotel offers breakfast; they'll probably still have coffee." He rolled over. "I'm gonna sleep a little longer, I'm still exhausted."

He felt a kiss on his bare shoulder, "I know Sammy, you were great last night." He squeezed his eyes shut as if to block out the memory of the alcohol driven night. "I'll be back soon Sammy." Sam caught a whiff of the blonde's perfume as she left his hotel room. After the door shut, Sam buried his head in his pillow. He tried to think back to the night before, but as he expected, it was a blur. Sam was on a business trip in Houston for a couple days and went out with his coworkers for a couple drinks. Something had happened to land him in the hotel bar drinking with the blonde thing getting currently coffee downstairs. Absently Sam scratched at his tousled mop of hair while he recalled the fiery fight he and his girlfriend had had over the phone last night. She had been insistent that he come back to little Des Moines in Washington even though he still had three more days of conferences and presentations. Groaning, he fell back asleep to ward away the hangover pounding behind his eyes.

But as Sam slept, something else was going on in his mind. At first it was just his name: someone was calling him, calling him from afar. Then an image began to form. Sam began to dream of a woman, the same dream he'd had the past two days. The woman was beautiful, radiant, not made up like the blonde downstairs. She wore a flowing white gown and walked toward him. Sam couldn't quite tell, but she looked sad as if she had lost something. Sam felt some connection with the unknown woman and called out to her.

"Miss? Miss, can I help you?"

She turned to look at him, brown eyes tortured, "Sam."

A garden began to materialize around them, "I don't know you. Do I?"

"Sam."

Sam began to back away from the woman, a bad feeling gathering in the pit of his stomach. "I don't know you!"

"Sam." The woman was advancing on him.

"No!" Sam began to stumble as he tried to get away from the woman and in his haste fell to the grassy floor

"Sam."

It was too late; the beautiful woman in white had caught up with him. She touched his cheek gently and Sam felt himself begin to drift as if he was waking up. Shooting pain in his chest brought Sam back to the hotel room he had fallen asleep in. Flailing Sam thrust aside the covers smothering him and made as if to leap from the bed. Unfortunately Sam fell solidly against the pillows as he felt life leaking away.

As he lay dying Sam thought he heard a soft voice whisper, "I'm sorry."

_Chapter 1 done! Yes! I repeat, REVIEW please! _


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't own Myka, Pete, Artie, the Warehouse, Leena and her house, the state of South Dakota, the Statue of Liberty or a pet. _**

**Leena's Bed and Breakfast, South Dakota**

"Pete." The knocking was incessant.

Groan.

"Pete!" More knocking.

Pete rolled over. "Make it stop!"

"Latimer! Wake up!" Myka shouted. She pounded on the door trying to rouse the sleeping log inside the room. A thump resounded from the other side of the door as if a shoe had been thrown. Myka rolled her eyes and hurried down the stairs to grab breakfast.

Pete struggled out of bed. After chasing down Dorothy's red slippers Pete was exhausted and wanted to stay in bed but now Myka was pounding on his door. Listening to Artie was the last thing he wanted to do at 8 in the morning. Stumbling from his bed, Pete left the refuge of his bed in the hopes that Leena had brewed coffee.

By the time Pete made it to the table Artie had spread out numerous important looking files across the space. Myka looked at Pete over a cup of coffee and quirked an eyebrow.

"Good morning Sunshine."

"Hmph, funny Myka." He tossed a sugar cube at her and slid into his chair. Leena placed a plate of eggs and French toast in front of Pete as he dodged a returning missile. Leena snagged the sugar cube midair as Artie roused from his study of the files.

"When you two are through with World War Three, I have a new case for you."

"Aw, Artie, we just got back from Oz. Do we have to head down the rabbit hole now?" Pete complained around a mouthful of eggs.

Artie chuckled, "Hopefully not Pete. I need you two to investigate the matters of the heart. I have three different cases," he shifted the files on the table, "each man here died of a broken heart. Quite literally, their hearts exploded."

Myka put down her coffee and pulled a file over to her, "It says here that the victims were in perfect health before they died and that none of them had pre-existing heart conditions."

"So you think an artifact killed them? A super secret spoon? Some magical watch?" Pete started in on his toast.

"To be honest, I don't know. It could be…"

"Anything. Of that we are well aware." Myka said as she finished her coffee and rose from the table.

**Houston, Texas**

Pete and Myka walked into the hotel and gave the place a cursory glance. Walking up to the concierge desk Myka pulled out her badge, "I'm Agent Bering and this is Agent Latimer; we're with the Secret Service."

The concierge looked mildly alarmed for a moment. "Oh, are you here about the death?"

Myka nodded, "Yes, is there a place we can talk?"

The concierge scanned the near-empty lobby, "I suppose I can spare a couple moments. We can sit at the bar." Silently he nodded to a hotel worker to take over his post.

The three sat down. What can you tell us about the victim, Samuel Drees?"

They sat down, "I can't tell you much. He checked in with a few other coworkers, I think they were in town for some conference. They got in late Friday night and weren't planning to leave for another two days."

Myka jotted a few things down in a notepad she produced from her jacket, "Did Mr. Drees act strangely or do anything disruptive during his stay? Complaints from neighbors, anything like that?"

The concierge seemed to think for a moment, "He was down in the bar for a long time on Monday night."

"The night he died?" The concierge nodded. "Alright, thank you for your time." The concierge stood and left the bar.

While Myka scribbled more in the notepad Pete walked to the far end of the bar where the bartender was cleaning glasses. He looked at Pete, "Questions for me too?"

Pete smiled, "You betcha. You heard our conversation, anything to add?"

The bartender continued to hold the glass he had been drying. "Only that he was getting real flirty with a blonde. They left together and I saw her at breakfast this morning, but not him."

Pete nodded, "Any idea the blonde's name?"

"Nope, but I've got her number here. She's a regular." The bartender fished out a napkin with a number and red lipstick and handed it to Pete.

"Thanks." Pete tucked the napkin into his jacket and he and Myka left the bar.

Myka began to walk towards the rooms, "C'mon, the concierge gave me the key to Samuel's room." Once on the third floor, they located room 327 and let themselves in. The room had not been disturbed since the victim's passing, but armed with purple gloves they cautiously explored the room. Pete walked to the dresser and picked up the leather wallet and flipped through the credit cards and I.D. badges. Myka was across the room looking through the contents of the bedside table.

"There's nothing unusual here Pete." Turning she passed her hand over the mussed sheets. With a violent crackle, the purple gloves she wore reacted with the sheets. Pete hurried to her side.

"What is that?" Pete passed his own gloved hand over the sheets. A display of lightning ensued across the bedspread. Quickly they pulled back the sheets and mattress. "Nothing." A buzzing came from Myka's jacket and she pulled out the Farnsworth.

"Hey Artie."

"How's Texas treating you?"

Pete peeked over Myka's shoulder, "Umm, It's a little sparky down here." Artie looked confused until Myka turned the screen of the Farnsworth to face the bed. Myka tossed a purple neutralizer glove onto the bed and started up the light show again.

"Wow, Myka. That's a strong residual energy. It'll be a strong artifact causing it, probably something very old. Have you found it yet?"

"No luck Artie, any idea what we're looking for?"

Artie pushed his rounded glasses further up his nose. "Still researching. Whatever it may be is very strong and deadly, so be careful." And with that he disappeared from the screen.

Sighing, Pete pulled out the napkin the bartender had handed him. "I guess it's time to find our mystery blonde."

_So there's the end of Chapter 2. Still hoping to beat the deadline of Season 2! Reviews help me know what to write, so please share!_


End file.
